New Start, Newer Relations
by JuniorAfro
Summary: Having a new start, despite a past of troubles, can always create new opportunities for newer relations to form. And past ones to become stronger. So how does Naruto do as he moves into a new stage in his life?


**A/N : A hello guys. Well I'm here attempting this small chapter that I plan on expanding into a full series. But Im having trouble dealing with certain issues here and there. I would appreciate it if you could read and review this work. I'm working on as things go. This is just a preview if you could think of it as that. Hehe..,.^^;;;**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. If I did, all hell would break lose. NaruHina fans would curse me. Yaoi fangirls would worship me. And Jiraya would teach me in his ways of 'Research' Ku...Ku...Ku...**

_**New Start, Newer Relations**_

"Ugh...too early" A voice muffled out as sounds of window curtains unveiling stirred him awake. The sleeping form of the individual clinging to his bed was an every day occurrence or so was the thought of many who had the fortune or misfortune to wake said person up. Along the window was another individual who was ticked off by his laziness to get off bed. 'Are we suppose to be his escorts?' thought said person.

"Look blondie" stated the other person in the room, stepping closer to the front of the bed. " I don't like it either so deal with it. Now get up!" The bed rocked back and forth stirring the blond to open his eyes dimly in order to adjust to the incoming sunlight. His eyes scanned the room before coming across a dark-skinned woman, her flaming red hair held back by what appeared to be a modified version of the hitai-ate as a bandana. Her flak jacket seemingly attached closed to her body. In quick succession he came to stare at two amber colored eyes that showed annoyance. He immediately recognized the presence.

"Come on Karui-chan...five...more..." Those were the last words the blond spoke as he drifted back to slumber. His breathing pace becoming steady as he shifted to his side away from the sunlight. Needless to say, he was quick to fall asleep. No one could argue. His act ticked of the Karui as she growled in deepening annoyance at his addition to her name more so than the fact he didn't bother getting up. She hated it when people used friendly tones with her. With the exceptions of a few.

"What did you say?" roared the kunoichi as she hopped on to bed swiftly in rage. Her hands gripping the blonds black shirt and shaking him violently. Her amber orbs attempting to drill him awake, or cause him utter pain. But to no avail. The blond just hummed in his sleep. It further pissed of Karui. 'This...This...Bastard!' she fumed in thought. If one thing is for sure, it is to never anger, stood up, or tease Karui. 'Damn this bastard and that other idiot.' In her rage, she pounced the blond. Her right hand cocked back in a fist while her left arm straightened his face up as if targeting him. 'Damn you Blondie' Her fist swung down on the unsuspecting boys face.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as her fist made their way forward. Her anger driving her actions. To most who had chance to see...well more like, be targeted by her fist, knew tha't she would always connect. But as most knew, there was always THAT fluke every year or so that threw Karui way of balance. Out of mind. Well, Kami would play that fluke today.

The blonds body quickly rotated to his left at the rise of Karui's voice. He had developed a somewhat 'Dodge-All Shit Sakura Style' during their usual missions which required them to spend a night or two. Although that rarely worked from time to time, it kicked his instincts to high hear as the punch effectively missed its target. His unruly blond hair, swaying due to the force of the distraught wind.

'I...I...missed...?' She thought surprised.'Damn you Kami-sama. Damn you.' As she muttered out in her mind, the blond stirred back to his position. His eyes now open revealing his cerulean blue orbs. His half-lidded gaze staring into the kunoichi's own.

"Karui-chan...?" He yawned. "What are you..." As his gaze shifted from her due to her position, he realized what his predicament spoke. To his right, mere centimeters from his face was her fist. Well more like her forearm, as the punch had penetrated the bed. As he took in his surroundings and that deadly punch, his eyes widened fully. A slight tint reached his cheeks. 'Damn she's upset again...but...but...' He tripped in his own thoughts as he felt Karui shift her weight to his exposed stomach, not realizing her situation. His black shirt rose further up his abdomen into his chest.

Karui, noticing his trembling, sadistically smirked. All too well. 'I got this bastard' she mused as she began cracking her knuckles, not knowing her situation, again.

"Finally awake now eh?" Her smirk grew further radiating painful mischief. The blond coming out of thought froze in place.

'Oh Kami' he thought before an all too familiar laugh echoed in his mindscape. 'Baka Fox, not now.' he yelled inwarldy. The Kyuubi simply smirked his tails off, enjoying his host's own problems as if he were to have all the time in the world. Naruto just growled at the Kyuubi in an attempt to stop him.

_**"Haha Kit. You always attract the strong, dominating type. Just look at her. She screams of great ass se-"**_  
'Baka Fox!' The blond responded images of him and Karui getting it on, flood his mind. 'Damn you' He hissed out. 'Im not Ero-Sennin' Naruto couldn't help but continue to blush as the images slowly started dying down.

Karui quickly shot him a glance and noticed his 'farway' stare. 'Is he...speaking with the Kyuubi?' she thought dropping her fist to her hips as she recalled 'Kirabi' have that same look when he spoke to the Hachibi. 'Looks like it...' She uttered and continued to gaze into his yes to see if something, some kind of emotion showed sooner. It unnerved her everytime she saw that from her anyone. Kind of like death glazed their eyes. Not realizing she gently laid her forehead onto Naruto's own, holding her gaze even further.

_**'Kit, you better take a look at her'**_ Said the Kyuubi slighly howling in laughter. Its tails swaying inside the cage joyfully. Torturing the blond further.

'What was that Baka Fox?' Replied Naruto as a confused expression stared back into Kyuubi. It said it all. He was more dense than people gave him credit for. Meanwhile the Fox just grinned and chuckled as he watched the boy tilt his head over. Asking him to explain.

_**'Here let me help you' **_At that moment, the blond lost all connection with his Tailed-Beast much to the delight of the Kyuubi himself. That effectively thrusted the boy into reality. But reality didn't feel soft. It didn't feel warm. It didn't taste sweet...nor did it feel plump...

"Karui-chan..." Whispered the blond as he stared intently into the kunoichi's own eyes. His cheeks flushing red and his breath hitched. 'W-w-what is-' And then it dawned him. That small sensation he felt earlier. The distance each had to each other. All it took was a mere second, and unexpected movement, some close distance and there you had it. It would only be a matter of seconds before Naruto would lose his head.' Damn...' Much to his scare, the blows never came. Seconds passed. Then a few minutes. And then finally a half-hour.

Karui was shocked. Her whole face burning in fervent like never before. Sure she was a woman older than him, but she still had yet to truly be simple and tender like that. And although it wasn't what she expected, that tenderness DID radiate from him. Even if he did appear clumsy and stupid afterwards. Not even her dark skin complexion could fully hide the blush she wore. She was in a serious state of reassurance. Omoi needed to be there to jab at her. Throw a few jokes about her flat ches...er...yeah. Omoi sure could bring her out of this predicament.

"S-sorry Karui-cha-" He stuttered but stopped when he felt another presence in the room. An all too familiar one as well. Even Karui nodded dumb founded in agreement before turning her eyes towards door.

"Samui-san."

"Samui-cha..." stammered the blond as he choked a bit seeing her there in civilian attire. A black tank top covered her entire upper torso. Although from the looks, it appeared her chest was having trouble breathing somehow. By which Naruto completely took notice of it, and slowly bled a little. Accompanying that, a Low-knee skirt covered her long, light tanned legs of hers. Her standard kunoichi sandals revealing bare skin open. Finger and Toe nails covered in a light greenish nail polish. In all words, Naruto was captivated by her presence.

" Hey there Naruto. Karui. " Responded the buxom blond as she looked away towards the open window. A small smirk forming on her lips. " It looks like you two are having fun" She said emphasizing her tone in a seductive manner.

"Got room for _**one**_ more?" A small bird chirp its way as if in laughter at the sudden comment or more like, proposal from Samui.

Both Karui and Naruto were caught off guard. Bad. 'What the...Did she just...'Thought both individuals. Their faces heating up more so due to the implications said phrase had on the situation that just trasnpired. The Kyuubi was quietly enjoying the show his host was receiving. Whether good or bad. No one knew. Naruto, for once, thanked the Fox for not commenting at all. His eyes darting from Karui to Samui and back again. He wanted to escape or ease the tension in the room. Sexual tension...only he would know. Even as much as he thought of it, a primal urge beckoned him to act up and take some action. His mind was trying to keep composure.

"W-wha-what are you saying?" Stammered the dark-skinned kunoichi as her already scarlet cheeks darkened further. Her body feeling the heat rise as she attempted to glare Samui for her teasing comment but miserably failed. The blond woman just smirked as her eyes twinkled with mischief, if thats what it was.

'This should be fun! I've never seen her like this. Not even around Omoi!' Oh I'm going to enjoy this!' Mused Samui as she stepped forward. Naruto, flustered and utterly confused, tried to register her comment. But also came the fact the Karui was now straddling. Something which he didn't realize till the blond kuniochi spoke. It was hard for him trying to keep his mind clean from all perverted insinuations or scenarios. Even for him, that was hard in itself. How could he when there were two beautiful kunoichi from Kumogakure, two escorts along with Omoi, now in his room, talking about a possible threesome?

Samui stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest giving a slight rise to her already large and gorgeous breasts. 'His eyes say it all' She inwardly giggled. Swiftly, she turned to Karui and elaborated her previous question.

"I meant is there room for one more? See..." Samui began, pointing to Karui's position. " You already have straddled his Fox Tool, Grand Prize there. I can mount his face, you know like we can both be pleased," She added moving her body provocatively back and forth in a sexual manner, closing her eyes playfully as if in pure bliss. " and ride the hell out of him. I know you want to." The sly grin and mirth in her eyes paralyzed both individuals. She was sure savoring the moment in its entirety. " Either you do it, or I can take over."

To say it was overboard, would be an understatement. Naruto couldn't control his body heat. It just skyrocketed at the thought of Samui 'riding' him. Kyuubi, who had stayed quiet, silently watched everything unfold, sent images of both kunoichi having their way with him flooded his mind. 'BAKA FOX!' He yelled out flustered. Karui, on the other hand had it much worse. She was completely blank. A trickle of blood dripped down her nose as she registered the thoughts, Omoi had once mentioned. 'Damn that bastard!' Her mind screamed. It was all Samui had expected.

A small giggle escaped her lips. 'This is too much fun! A little more wouldn't hurt.' She stifled a laugh. 'But all things must wait' Mused the blond. Teasing was one of her better know traits...er...hobbies. She could have continued her onslaught, but there were pending matters at hand.

"Naruto, hurry up and get ready. Hokage-same has requested your presence at the tower. As do the other Kages too. So be at your best. " She sincerely smile at him, but quickly smirked at Karui. She was not letting her off that easily.

Naruto was still speechless in his own way. Kyuubi just howled in laughter again, much to the dismay of his host.

_**'Kit, Take them both here. What's so bad about it? You want me to take-" **_The blond interrupted the Fox. 'Keep at it, and you'll get what happened yesterday. ' Naruto then proceeded to show his mischieveous foxy grin, as he recalled everything from THAT day. Oh boy...

_**'PAPA!' **_Was all that was heard from Kyuubi. The other Bijuu, shuddered. The world would never be the same.

As quick as his conversation with the Fox began, Naruto had ended it. Regaining his thoughts, but not his hormones, he quickly took a small breath. With a slight nervous grin, he nodded towards Samui, while trying to remain calm with Karui's weight on his waist.

"Okay...Samui-cha...er san...but could you..." The blond paused to carefully think how to word his next phrase carefully. If one thing he has learned around kunoichi, is that be careful with what you say. You wouldn't want a kunai near your family jewels. A testament to that was...well...never mind. Samui who stared at him, knew all too well what he wanted to say. 'Innocent, kind and caring. No wonder the people close to him love and respect him.' thought the blue eyed kunoichi. But fate ripped him a new one. Samui quickly darted her eyes towards Karui. Again her smirk showing an evil aura. The amber-eyed woman never knew what hit her.

'What the hell...even Samui...this...' She thought in confusion and embarrassment. 'This is a dream...or...maybe a sick joke..." She knew Samui and Omoi would joke with her, but she never expected her captain to reach this far. Karui was so lost in thought, that outside words couldn't reach her that is until a certain 'tease' uttered a few words of encouragement.

"So," Began Samui, " you do want to ride him eh?" Her blue eyes stared intently into Karui's. Trying to pry further into her antics. Her flustered self. " I mean, you are already in position. What are you waiting for?"

"Samui-chan" called out Naruto. Sweating lightly regretting allowing Samui to speak. He should have known. "Just tell her to get up. Please" Karui having heard the interaction just avoided their gaze for a bit. An upset but embarrassed and enraged look fell upon her face. 'Damn Samui. And that bastard too.' She thought before slowly stiffening up with a very sadistic and evil smirk replaced the still visible blush. She completely ignored all comments. Even her position on the blond boy. 'Shows I got power over you two.'

**"Don'.."** she firmly and dominantly said outloud to both blonds. "** Samui. Naruto."** Both individuals perked up upon hearing their name in that very, very special tone. **" Say a word,"** she continued as her eyes darted to some memory she recalled. Her eyes then returning to glare daggers at both while a very ominous aura fell over them. **" Say a word, and Ill put that little 'bathroom' situation you two had a week ago to good use." **

Naruto turned his gaze away from Samui. A blush slowly gaining color. Samui did the same. But to her, the blush was full blow throughout her body.

_**'Fuck!'**_

_**Chapter P End.**_

_**Oh well thats the part of it. So, again testing waters here. Seeing how it all works. Thanks guys. Don't forget to review. **_


End file.
